Harry Potter et le maître des sceaux
by Hal Novast
Summary: Chetter Hummin et Garik Dornik commencent leur 6ème année à Poudlard par 2 semaines de retenus, sous l'oeil amusé d'un certain sorcier bien connu, que cache donc Hummin ? Une année qui s'annonce mouvementée.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages qui sont cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de J K Rowling. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice monétaire en écrivant cette histoire…elle sort uniquement de mon imagination ! Ceci est bien sûr valable pour tous les chapitres qui composent cette histoire !

**Prologue : **

Le couloir était vide. C'était le moment parfait. Ils s'élancèrent, coururent vers la grande porte dans un claquement de robes noires.

Les gargouilles qui encadraient la porte s'apprêtèrent à les interpeller mais furent interrompues quand elles reçurent chacune un coup de baguette accompagnée d'un « _Mutismo_ ».

Les deux individus s'activèrent bientôt à effectuer un grand dessin sur la porte, à l'aide de leurs baguettes, un cercle agrémenté de nombreuses fioritures et de symboles effectués avec une précision et une dextérité remarquable témoignant d'un entraînement intensif.

Les gargouilles, bien qu'étant incapable de parler à cause du sortilège dont elles étaient victimes ne renoncèrent pas pour autant à leur devoir et sur mirent à frapper contre leurs torses avec leurs poings de pierres provoquant un vacarme terrible.

-« Merde, elles vont alerter tout le château. » Marmonna le garçon aux cheveux châtains en se dépêchant de finir son dessin.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas; c'est fini. » Répondit son comparse aux cheveux ailes de corbeau.

En effet, leurs baguettes se rejoignirent pour compléter le cercle, juste au bon moment car quelqu'un tourna la poignée… mais ne parvint pas à ouvrir la porte. Entendant des jurons de l'autre côté du battant les deux jeunes gens conclurent d'un accord tacite qu'il valait mieux pour eux de prendre la poudre d'escampette et se mirent à courir comme des dératés dans le couloir tandis que quelqu'un secouait violemment la porte dans une vaine tentative de l'ouvrir.

L'un des garçons jetas un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et esquissa un sourire, il ne savait pas qui tentait d'ouvrir la porte mais il pouvait toujours s'exciter et balancer touts les Alohomora qu'il voudrait, il ne parviendrait pas à l'ouvrir.

Soudain la porte explosa. Et une tornade blonde jaillie de la fumée, la baguette à la main jetant des coups d'œils dans tous les sens. Quand il les aperçus, il se mis à courir à leur suite.

-« HUMMIN, DORNICK, REVENEZ PAR ICI »

Ils se savaient grillés mais ils continuèrent tout de même de courir ne serais-ce que pour le faire bisquer,

-« On dirait qu'il est fâché.

-Ah ouais ? T'as remarqué toi aussi ? »

Le châtain laissât tomber au sol une fiole qui, en explosant répandit son contenu sur le sol qui devint aussitôt brillant. Leur poursuivant se mis à glisser comme s'il était sur une patinoire étant obligé d'effectuer de grands moulinets avec les bras et un numéro digne d'un équilibriste pour ne pas tomber.

Une potion de cirage… radical.

Mais il parvint tous de même à lancer la fiole qu'il avait sortit sans tomber et elle vint s'écraser contre le mur alors que les deux fautifs allait tourner à l'angle du couloir vers un peut de répits et aussitôt ils se retrouvèrent empêtré dans une gelée noire qui réduisit à néant tous leurs espoirs de fuite.

-«Vous nous l'apprendrez celle là professeur ? » demanda le propriétaire de la fiole de cirage quand ledit professeur arriva sur eux à grand pas après avoir rendu au sol son aspect habituel.

-« Compte là-dessus », répondit-il avant de se servir de sa baguette pour faire disparaître la gelé et les emmener dans son bureau au sous-sol.


	2. 1 Une rentré mouvementée

Disclaimer : Idem.

**Chapitre 1 : Une rentré mouvementée**

Ce coup-ci Garik Dornick le sentait mal. Malfoy était parti, probablement pour chercher la directrice, et les avait laissés tous les deux enfermés dans son bureau. Le personnel de Poudlard était habitué à leurs farces en tous genres mais cette fois il y avait eu de la casse, l'une des gargouilles gardant la salle des profs avait été salement endommagée par l'explosion provoquée par Malfoy.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Chetter Humin, son camarade d'infortune, qui semblai s'en fiche éperdument, en fait, il était parfaitement inexpressif, il faut dire qu'il était toujours inexpressif. De taille moyenne « Chet » était assez maigre sans être malingre, des cheveux fins du noir le plus profond lui tombaient constamment sur les yeux, yeux qui étaient aussi d'un noir impénétrable ce qui était assez troublant quand on le regardait en face. En contraste avec ce noir il possédait une peau d'un blanc presque laiteux ; particulièrement taciturne il ne parlait pratiquement jamais, même quand un prof lui demandait directement une question, il se souvenait notamment d'un épisode où il avait fixé pendant 5 bonnes minutes le professeur d'enchantements, qui lui demandait quelles était les caractéristiques fondamentales d'un sortilège de transfère, alors que Garik savait pertinemment qu'il connaissait la réponse puis qu'il s'était servi le matin même de ce sortilège pour remplacer le porige contenu dans la cuillère du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal par de la crème canari acheté les vacances précédentes chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait rien dit Chet s'était contenté de marmonner : « Question stupide, pas envi de répondre »

Pas envi de répondre, comment pouvait t'on ne pas avoir envi de répondre, d'autant que la question n'était pas du tout stupide puisque quand lui-même avait répondu il avait gagné dix points et le regard admiratif de la classe, enfin autre chose exceptionnel avec lui c'est sont talent dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait et tout particulièrement dans le domaine des sceaux. Les sceaux était une branche obscure de la magie que beaucoup de gens ne connaissaient même pas ou alors méprisait car trop peu pratique à leur goût, alors qu'ils pouvaient être très utiles notamment pour bloquer la porte de la salle des professeurs, enfin sauf si quelqu'un décidait de la faire sauter, que voulez-vous, même Chetter ne pouvait pas penser à tout.

La porte s'ouvris à la volée et Malfoy entra suivit par la vieille McGonagall, Weasley et un type qu'il ne connaissait pas. Malfoy l'air hautain, aristocratique, tiré à quatre épingles, des cheveux fins et d'un blond presque blanc contrastait avec son bureau, un vieux cachot humide remplit de flacons contenants des bestioles ou des bouts de bestioles en tous genres, il enseignait les potions et était le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, du moins par les autres maisons que la sienne : Serpentard dont il était directeur. Généralement il laissait faire Dornick et Humin quand il leur prenait de faire une bétise il lui était même arrivé de les couvrir principalement parce que Dornick était sans conteste meilleur en potion de tous les élèves de Poudlard et aussi parce que tous deux étaient à Serpentard. Mais cette fois ci il valait probablement mieux ne pas compter sur Malfoy, il avait l'air furax, probablement en rapport avec le fait qu'il c'était retrouvé impliqué dans l'histoire.

McGonagal était la directrice de Poudlard elle était réputée pour être sévère mais juste, elle était aussi très vieille et devait utiliser une canne pour marcher, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de marcher droite comme un I. Malgré son grand âge personne n'aurait osé se mettre en travers de son chemin elle dégageait une telle aura quand elle était en colère qu'elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. En ce moment ce n'était pas de la colère qu'elle semblait ressentir mais une profonde lassitude. Weasley était une femme possédant une impressionnante masse de cheveux bruns ébouriffés et des dents légèrement proéminentes, elle était Weasley par alliance, son mari étant un auror, elle enseignait les enchantements, était directrice adjointe et directrice de Griffondor, elle était la copie conforme de McGonagall, en plus jeune, elle était parfaitement intransigeante ne passait jamais le moindre écart de conduite, elle était le principal problème des deux serpentard quand ils décidaient que tel ou tel point du règlement ne méritait pas d'être suivit. Quant au dernier il était petit, plutôt maigre, des cheveux noirs en batailles des lunettes rondes, des yeux verts émeraude, un regard malicieux et sur le front une… par la barbe de Serpentard ! Garik sursauta en comprenant enfin à qui il avait affaire. Voyez vous ça, le grand Harry Potter en personne amenait son auguste derrière en leur modeste présence, celui qui avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, le Survivant, l'Elu, le plus puissant sorcier de grande Bretagne voir même du monde… blablabla Et Caetera Et Caetera, voilà tous les surnoms qu'on donnait à cet homme qui se trouvait devant eux et qui n'avait vraiment rien d'impressionnant, à par peut-être ses yeux, la vache comment on pouvait avoir des yeux aussi brillants, aussi expressif, qu'est-ce qu'il fixe comme ça , mais c'est Chet ! Tient, tient voilà qui est intéressant…

…POV de Chetter…

Ainsi voici donc le célèbre Harry Potter, celui qui à vaincu Voldemort, quel puissance on peut lire dans ses yeux c'est fascinant, tu me laisse scruter ton âme Potter ? Ca se voit que tu ne sait pas à qui tu à affaire, un aperçut de ton âme contre un aperçut de la mienne ? Marché conclut, voyons voir, ma foi que de peines et que de joies on dirait que c'est passionnant de ressentir des émotions tu en a ressenti tellement et de si fortes, mon dieu mais tu n'a donc rien à cacher Potter , mais… mais… non ! C'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas savoir !  
Tient on dirait que j'ais des sueurs froides ça ressemble donc à ça la panique ? Désolé Potter mais tu n'a pas encor comprit, tu n'a peut être rien à cacher, mais moi si.

…retour à Garik…

Finalement c'est Chet qui détourne le regard en premier, intéressant même si ça n'a duré que quelques secondes je n'avais jamais Chet aussi expressif.

-« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous ? » C'était McGonagall qui venait de soupirer. « Je ne peut tout de même pas vous retirer des points alors que l'année scolaire n'a pas encor commencée.» En fait ils avaient compté là-dessus et pour cela était venu par d'autre moyens que le train afin d'être en avance. « Dois-je vous faire boire un philtre immonde ou vous transformer en quelque chose pour que vous faire entrer un peu de discipline dans vos têtes de gargouilles. »

-« Je propose de les transformer en fouine, j'ais eu la preuve de l'efficacité de la chose. » Malfoy sursauta à le remarque de Potter et lui lança un regard de haine pure avec un rictus menacent, McGonagall et Weasley lui jetèrent un regard de reproche, alors que lui continuait à sourire avec juste un coups d'œil pour Malfoy, son sourire s'accentua.

McGonagal semblait fatiguée ; Oh non pas déjà ils venaient juste d'arriver, elle continua comme si il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption « Vous aurez donc deux semaines de retenues, oui monsieur Dornick deux semaines…

-Mais, professeur on va déjà crouler sous…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, monsieur Dornick, coupa sèchement McGonagall, vous passerez vos soirées de la première semaine avec le professeur Weasley à réparer la gargouille de la salle des professeurs et la deuxième avec votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

Et merde, même Chetter avais l'air inquiet, ce coup ci McGonagall y était allé fort, très fort car c'était leur sixième année et ils allaient crouler sous des quantités de devoir gargantuesques. Et rien que l'idée de passer chaque soir d'une semaine complète avec Valium lui donnait la nausée car ce prof était aussi chiant que son nom le laissait supposer, il était le professeur le plus ennuyeux de l'école, pire encor que le professeur Bins, le professeur fantôme qui donnait les cours d'histoire de la magie et qui récitait son cours d'une voix monocorde qui provoquait immanquablement une profonde somnolence au bous de dix minutes, cinq par temps chaud.

Pire que Bins car Bins au moins savait de quoi il parlait, malgré tous les efforts déployé par les deux élèves pour égailler le cours, on ne contait plus le nombre de fois où le professeur s'était retrouvé collé à sa chaise par un sceau de collage ou s'était mis à émettre des bruits incompréhensibles après qu'une potion de babillage se soit malencontreusement retrouvé dans son jus de citrouille, l'année dernière il avait fuit sa salle de classe après que Chetter l'ait regarder fixement pendant une demi-heure, il n'avait pas pu supporter un simple regard, certes ténébreux, et il était censé leur apprendre à se défendre. La perspective de la DCFM avait beaucoup inquiété les cinquièmes années car le niveau demandé pour les Buses dans cette matière était élevé et ce faisait 3 ans qu'il n'y avait eu que deux personnes ayant obtenu leurs BUSE dans cette matière, bien sur personne n'avait continué pour les ASPIC, l'année dernière les serpentard avait trouvé un professeur particulier dans cette matière en la personne de Garik, lui-même ayant tout appris durant les vacances auprès de Chetter, les autres maison avaient appris auprès de Helena Weasley. Une Griffondor aux cheveux d'or roux, d'une beauté hors du commun qui était la « chef » des griffys, en même année que Dornick et Hummin elle disait avoir tout appris d'un oncle mystérieux, en tout cas elle était d'une efficacité terrible et jouissait d'une grande popularité auprès des maisons autre que Serpentard, tout le monde attendait un affrontement entre Weasley et Hummin, le seul de Serpentard de taille à lui faire face et le seul qui résistait à son charme envoûtant, bref, l'année dernière avait surement été une année faste pour les BUSE de la DCFM, Hummin avait obtenu, sans surprise, un « Optimal ».

Le fait de devoir passer une semaine avec cette loque n'avait rien de réjouissant, eux qui espéraient en être enfin débarassé, car bien sur personne ne comptait reprendre cette matière. Chet lui semblait content de cette punition, mais il y a longtemps que Garik avait arreté d'essayer de le comprendre.

« Hagrid doit déjà être dans le hall avec les premières années, allez-y Hermionne, allez dans la grande salle vous deux, et essayez de ne rien cassez en route. »

Soyez un peu indulgent, ceci est ma première fics :) je voudrais vos avis dessus, si elle vous interresse n'ésitez pas à m'en faire part , je voudrais tous les avis (constructifs) possibles.


End file.
